Living Wasteland
by Ginger.Ninja0069
Summary: Juno partakes in a war game, she doesn't realize the consequences of actually losing.


Not as good as the first one. :\

FEATURED (awww yeaaah):

Magnus "Endures the Storm's Fury" Peterson - Metis Get of Fenris Ahroun Adren  
Juno "Words Like Wildfire" Adams - Homid Fianna Galliard Fostern  
Brandt "Takes No Shit" Sverrir - Homid Get of Fenris Ragabash Cliath  
Leonardo "Strikes Like Lightning" Gallo - Homid Get of Fenris Theurge Cliath

Juno darted through the woods, she was already mildly bruised up but it was all part of the game. The howls were growing closer as she rushed around another tree, with the strength of Mammoth she didn't really feel weaker. The girl did pause to catch her breath behind a tree for a moment. She heard them rushing past her, Juno held her breath to make sure that they didn't hear her. As the howls weakened she began to move forward once again.

Then a few quick blows from nowhere pushed her limits and darkness enveloped her.

The next sounds were murmurs at first. She couldn't move her arms which she then realized were behind her back, Juno tried to move her hands but it was no use. It was then she realized her face was in the mud and that it caked most of her face.

"I'm the highest in station! I get the first of this or I will see you on the mound!" A snarl came, more clear than Juno had heard previously.

What was this? She looked down and realized that her clothing was gone, what had happened? That's right she was playing the war game with the Get in the area, had she lost? Mud was coating her toned body and she began to try and squirm out of here without them noticing. Then a firm hand grabbed her hair and easily dragged her back through the mud, Juno cried out in pain and surprise.

"Well look who's finally awake, I was afraid we'd have to start while you were out." Juno looked up at the voice, it was Magnus, that Metis she had met once. "The fact you're a red head makes this even easier." The grin on the Get's face was indescribable to the Galliard.

"What's going on, what happened?" She finally groaned out loud.

"Oh that's easy!" Brandt said confidently, "You thought you were alone and I knocked you out pretty easily. Since you got captured that means you lost, now we're claiming our trophy!"

"So then why am I naked?" The Fianna growled.

The answer came in a series of deep chuckles that sent a chill down her spine. Someone stood in front of her and the distinct sound of a zipper undoing rang through the laughs. That same strong hand that she knew to be Magnus' dragged her onto her knees. His fingers entangled themselves in her dirty red locks, her green eyes looked up at him. His eyes had a red glow to them with his wicked grin, the girl fought against him. The fight just seemed to encourage him, that was when she got his mostly hard cock in her face.

Her mouth tried to stay shut, but then with a firm twist and pull of her hair he got her to cry out. Her cry was silence when her mouth was filled and she could feel his dick pressing the back of her throat. A garbled gagging sound was the only thing coming from her, it was masked by the groans and growls of pleasure coming from Magnus. He would tug her head back and forth along his length, and then he finally pulled out of her mouth and tossed her back into the mud. The Fostern gasped softly trying to catch her breath, maybe it was all over. Something inside her knew that this was just the beginning.

Boots spread her legs apart and that's when she tried her hardest to get away, "Nonononono…" She cried softly, but was answered once again with a deep laugh. Calloused hands grabbed her hips, dragged her back and pulled her up so she was on her knees with her face in the mud. Even with all her strength she couldn't pull away from Magnus' strong hands.

Her fight became more desperate when she felt his hard member pressing against her entrance and with a sharp thrust he penetrated her tight pussy. Magnus groaned loudly as the warmth enveloped his dick, Juno cried out painfully as her hymen broke. Her cry just seemed to encourage him and he pushed in over and over again. Her cries of pain almost seemed to take a turn for pleasure as he pounded her soft flesh. He chuckled a little and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Magnus yanked her up to her hands so she was more level and that's when Juno noticed that someone else was in front of her.

Brandt had removed his pants without her noticing and with her head moved into position it was easy enough for him to get his cock in her mouth too. He grabbed a hold of her hair to keep her from turning away from him. Magnus thrusted harder and faster, drawing a loud moan from the Fianna and Brandt took his opportunity to place himself inside her mouth. Garbled moans and soft choking sound were what came from Juno, the Get seemed to have timed their thrusts together as they pounded the red head. The two high fived over the back of the girl they were banging.

Magnus gripped tightly onto Juno's hips, his nails digging into her flesh as his body tightened and he thrust faster into her. With one final heave he finished, he let out a loud groan and pulled out of her, Juno's muscles tensed and relaxed. She could feel the mixture of blood and semen dripping down her leg. It was at that point that Brandt pulled out of mouth and easily maneuvered himself underneath her.

The Ragabash pulled her down onto his hard member, then the Fianna cried out as he shifted up to his Glabro form and his dick grew with him. He wanted it to be tight for him as well, thanks to the lubrication Magnus had provided it wasn't anymore difficult to thrust into her. Brandt's claws dug into her soft flesh, dark crimson was pooling in the indentations before dripping down.

Juno was in for another surprise as a hand smacked her ass, then she reminded herself there was a third Get in the mix there. Leo spit into his hand and rubbed it onto his hard cock. Before the Fianna could even manage a protest, he slid his cock into her tight asshole. Juno cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she was getting pounded in both her holes. Brandt's claws drug along her back, leaving long scratches as the girl seemed to be having trouble deciding if it felt good or was just plain torture.

She felt a hand grab her hair once again, it was Magnus. His pants were zipped up at this point, he had just pulled her head back so he could watch her face closely as she was being penetrated by the two other Get.

"I knew all Fianna were whores." The Metis said with a chuckle and a grin.

Juno couldn't even protest that, when she did a hoarse moan was the only thing that she could get to come out of her mouth. With that the Adren let her head drop and continued to watch as the other Get went to town on both her holes.

Leo was the first one to finish and he pulled out, semen trailing down her thighs and then a few moments later Brandt finished and then pushed her off of him. Magnus broke the ties that had bound her hands and kicked her over on her back.

The Fianna smiled up at him, her breathing was heavy as she looked at the Get. "Same time next week guys?"

"Yup, looking forward to it!" Magnus said and lead the other get away.


End file.
